superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Horizontal Lieutenant (1962 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * A Dodie Smith Film * "The Horizontal Lieutenant" * Story by Bill Peet, Dodie Smith * Supervising Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Roy M. Brewer Jr. * Editor: Jack Carter * Additional Editors: David List, Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Titles by: Clampett-Burton * Color Styling: Walt Peregoy * Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell * Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb * Layout: Basil Davidovich, McLaren Stewart, Saul Bass, Xavier Atencio, Vance Gerry, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Ray Aragon, Sammie June Lanham, Victor Haboush, Dick Ung, Homer Jonas, Al Zinnen, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula * Technicolor® * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Walt Pregory, Anthony Rizzo, Fil Mottola * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas, Jack Boyd, Jack Buckley * Assistant Animators: Don Bluth, Retta Davidson, John Erwig, Tom Ferriter, Dorse A. Lanpher, Floyd Norman, Dorse A. Plough * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * With The Voices Talents Of: ** Jim Hutton as Lt. Merle Wye ** Paula Prentiss as Lt. Molly Blue ** Jack Carter as Lt. Billy Monk ** Jim Backus as Cdr. Jeremiah Hammerslag ** Charles McGraw as Col. Charles Korotny ** Miyoshi Umeki as Akiko ** Marty Ingels as Buckles ** Lloyd Kino as Sgt. Jess Yomura ** Linda Wong as Michido ** Yoshio Yoda as Sgt. Roy Tada ** Yuki Shimoda as Kobayashi * Music Score: George Stoll, George Bruns * Orchestration: Franklyn Marks * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: Terry Gilkyson, Robert B. Sherman, Richard M. Sherman * "The Horizontal Lieutenant" by Stella Unger and George Stoll ** Sung by: "The Diamonds" * "How About You?" by Burton Lane and Ralph Freed * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Marc Davis, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Eric Larson * Character Animation: Hal King, Les Clark, Cliff Nordberg, Blaine Gibson, Eric Cleworth, John Sibley, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Julius Svendsen, Hal Ambro, Ted Berman, Bill Keil, Don Lusk, Dick Lucas, Trey Parker, Amby Paliwoda, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Ken Anderson * Production Design: Mario Garbuglia * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Character Designs: Piero Tosi, Maurice Noble, Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, Hal King, Eric Larson, Eric Cleworth, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphics: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Set Designers: Hal Gausman, Emile Kuri * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Live-Action Opening Sequence: ** Directed by: Robert Stevenson, John McKimson ** Producted by: Frank Marshall ** Associate Producer: Bill Walsh ** Second Unit Director: Arthur J. Vitarelli ** Director of Photography: Edward Coleman, A.S.C. ** Art Directors: Carrol Clark, William H. Tunke ** Set Decorators: Emilie Kuri, Hal Gausman ** Costumes Executived by: Bill Thomas ** Consultant: P.L. Travers ** Costumers: Chuck Keehne, Gertrude Casey, Luster Bayless ** Make-up: Pat McNalley ** Hair Stylist: La Rue Matheron * Production Supervisor: Karen Peterson * Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Line Producer: Daryl Sancton * Production Coordinator: Elyse Ramsdell * Script Supervisor: Mark Munley * Production Coordinator: Ben Paine * Storyboard and Production Artists: Greg Postma, Tony Postma, Keo Thongkham, Natasha Helton, Mary Hoffman, Gia Park * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Special Processes: Ub Iwerks A.S.C., Eustace Lycett * © Copyright MCMLXII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 20084 * Westrex Recording System * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones and George Wells * Based on the Novel "The Bottletop Affair" by Gordon Cotler * Co Directors: Maurice Noble, Wolfgang Reitherman, Hamilton S. Luske, Clyde Geromini * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller, Fred Qrimby * Produced By: Walt Disney * Directed by: Richard Williams Studios, Dodie Smith, Stanley Shapiro Ending Titles * Cast ** Jim Hutton as Lt. Merle Wye ** Paula Prentiss as Lt. Molly Blue ** Jack Carter as Lt. Billy Monk ** Jim Backus as Cdr. Jeremiah Hammerslag ** Charles McGraw as Col. Charles Korotny ** Miyoshi Umeki as Akiko ** Marty Ingels as Buckles ** Lloyd Kino as Sgt. Jess Yomura ** Linda Wong as Michido ** Yoshio Yoda as Sgt. Roy Tada ** Yuki Shimoda as Kobayashi * The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G